In the basic principle of a general laser engraver, an output laser beam is guided and focused onto the surface of an engraving object, and the focused beam is absorbed by the material of the engraving object, such that the material is aerated by an instant rise of temperature, and the surface of the object is indented to achieve the engraving and cutting effects.
The laser engraving and cutting process is very simple and easy, which is similar to printing an output on a piece of paper by a computer and a printer, and the only difference resides on that a powder ink is coated on the paper for printing, but a laser is projected on a material such as wood, acrylic, metal, and stone for laser engraving.
When a traditional laser engraver performs an engraving, its engraving apparatus engraves a work piece sequentially and linearly from top to bottom along the transversal engraving lines A, B, C, D as shown in FIG. 1. Although such operating mode can achieve the output effect, a banding phenomenon caused by fluctuated energies occurred in a laser engraving will adversely affect the engraving quality and the visual effect of the brightness of the engraved product. Thus, breakthroughs on the quality of laser engraving products are needed for such long-existing shortcoming.